


More Than Just A Pet - Chapter 1

by KingdomCrumbs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, more than just a pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomCrumbs/pseuds/KingdomCrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley finds himself in love with his long-time pet, Scabbers. But their secret love goes much deeper-- for he has fallen for the man behind the rat: Peter Pettigrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Pet - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for hannah

 

    Ron lay sprawled out on his bed, listening to the noises of his family downstairs, savoring the feeling of Scabbers' claws on his back. Rolling over and holding up his rat in his hands, he waited for the noise downstairs to quiet down. When it eventually did, he stared deep into the eyes of the rat and whispered seductively, "It's time."

    He watched, aroused, as Scabbers transformed into the man Peter Pettigrew: his secret lover. Peter was a specimen of incredible and untamed beauty. His scraggly, thinning hair, wild eyebrows, rodent-like teeth and potbelly drew him in like nothing else could. On many occasions he had requested that Hermione wear a wig and false teeth, but it just wasn't the same, and always ended with an argument. He knew it could never work that way with her. Peter was the one and only.

    He held him up as he would a ballerina, gazing lovingly into Peter's eyes. He couldn't get enough of their alone time together. These small moments, locked in his room, were everything to him, and this summer was all about their relationship. With the usual attacks on him and his friends and the changing ways at Hogwarts, they had barely gotten any time to spend together. Ron slowly lowered Peter on top of him and they rubbed noses affectionately.

"Oh, Ronald..." Peter cooed, showering Ron's face and neck with kisses. "It's been too long."

Ron nodded. "I thought we could uh..." he blushed and looked away from his lover, embarrassed. "I thought we could cuddle before Harry comes over tomorrow. Would you like that sugar booger?"

    Peter giggled like a schoolgirl, caressing Ron's face and rolling over. Ron turned too so that he could spoon Peter and rub his belly. Peter shivered at the young ginger's touch. The two stayed like that for a long while, listening to each others' breathing, contemplating the vastness of their love for each other. "Don't you just wish this moment could last forever?" Peter whispered. Ron kissed the back of his head and smiled. "Yes, my love. I do." He squeezed the older man tightly, and was rewarded with an adorable squeak. But he couldn't help but think about... the next step. He could hardly contain himself and his urges. But he didn't want to pressure poor Peter, who was precious and easily scared off. Suddenly, a noise sounded on the creaky old stairs. Ginny's voice was suddenly directly on the other side of the door. "Ron? What are you doing in there?" "Uh... don't come in!" he screeched, hurriedly shoving Peter inside his pants as he was midway through shrinking back into his rat form. Ginny slowly opened the door and stepped in despite Ron's warning. She stared at the shrinking lump in his pants and fled the room. Ron smiled to himself and rubbed Scabbers.


End file.
